The Inevitable
by goddess on earth
Summary: IYYYH Death, it happens everyday for some people and those people know that when you die your soul is immediately sent to be filed in the cycle for reincarnation, but what happens when Kagome's soul goes missing? KurKag and chap story to Behind Her Smiles


Things We Can Never Have

**Summary: **IYYYH Death, it happens everyday for some people and those certain people know that when you die your soul is immediately filed in line for reincarnation, but what happens when Kagome's soul goes missing? KurKag eventually and sequel to Behind her Smiles.

**Okay, here is the sequel to "Behind Her Smiles"!** Sorry, it took more than a week like I wanted but I decided instead of winging it, I had written down the whole plot! (Well, not the whole thing but a good 70-80 and the rest is a general idea and yes I know how it is going to end) Oh and yes, this is a Kurama/Kagome (well not much interaction for a bit though, more like longing instead for the beginning, but don't worry the final product is Kur/Kag). I will** try** and I stress the word **TRY** because I'm doubt I can but I will try to keep characters in… well, for lack of better word, character, lol. Anyways, if anything here in my fic becomes too majorly OOC, incorrect, spelling/grammatical errors, angers anyone, or just plain impossible then please tell me in a review! (No flames please just positive criticism!) …(not that I would change my idea if you don't like it, just a suggestion)

* * *

Koenma massaged his head as he thought of what had just happened no less than two hours ago. One, an explosion of compressed pure energy obliterated at least several hundred low class youkai, the key word of the sentence being pure! What in the name of all three worlds was something 'pure' doing in Makai nonetheless releasing that explosion? Two, the explosion had caused various youkai to feel threatened which in return made them revert to a state of blood lust, thus causing even more bloodshed then the aforementioned event. Finally, last but not least, the group had just barged into his office to tell him that some friend of theirs was not only a miko, from a family line where the 'real' ones hadn't died out, and guarded the Shikon no Tama! But no, wait, it gets better, their friend **was_ the one responsible_** for setting of that explosion which caused his gigantic migraine and now she was encased in, or better yet, became a stone statue.

Now, he has to explain to his detectives that he can't just bring the girl back, not only because he doesn't have the authority required but also because the soul is missing! Great, double whammy, first he gets crushed by his team when he becomes the bearer of bad news then when his father gets wind of this he's going to get spankings!

"Well, you see, your miko friend, Kagome I believe, has caused quite a bit of trouble in Makai and-" Koenma was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Yusuke whom was furious -if the anger on his face was anything to go by- had yelled, "Don't you dare blame her for anything!"

"Are you done? As I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted," Koenma took the time to turn his head and glared intensely at Yusuke... Well… as intensely as someone in a toddler's body could, before continuing in his speech. "This miko Kagome you talk about seems to have been the same one to have caused the uproar in Makai and also, as for your request, I am sorry to say but I cannot complete it."

"How is that so Koenma?" Kurama asked as his head was bent, his crimson red bangs covering his florescent green eyes, creating a dangerous yet heart wrenching appearance. He felt incredibly awful, if he had been there earlier or better yet if he had been there for her during those couple weeks then he might have had a chance to figure out her secret before it was too late. He could have even asked Koenma to store the jewel in the vault. But no, he had missed all of the clues, it was rather sad actually since he prided himself for his skills of acute perception.

"Why the hell not?" There Yusuke goes with his temper again, merely causing Koenma to sigh heavily as he began to explain, "No, you don't get it. Not only do I not currently possess the necessary authority for such things but also because… well, her soul is missing."

"Her soul is… missing? How can that happen? I know I felt something when we were there!" Kuwabara then almost fell forward as Yusuke punched him saying, "You idiot, that must have been the after effects from her powers."

"Shut up Urameshi! I know I felt something!" Kuwabara defended himself as the two were about to begin to bicker before "If you value your life you will explain." Hiei's annoyed voice from the corner of the room, for he wasn't even bothering with hiding his irritation.

"Her soul _just wasn't there_; there was also no trace of it leftover either. It is as if there was no soul in the body in the first place. I believe this all has to do with the Shikon no Tama, you said she destroyed it, correct? Well it shouldn't have affected her spirit, only her body…"

"Who the hell cares what happened as long as we get her back!"

Koenma merely sighed and shook his head at the detective's lack of patience. Someday he would get himself killed because of it. "Well, there is not much I can do for you except give you advice. It's not much information to go off from but I suggest you ask Lord Sesshoumaru for help, he wields a sword that allows him to restore life."

"Who's he?" Kuwabara asked as he had just gotten off the ground from Yusuke's latest punch.

"He was the lord of the western lands in Ningenkai before the kekkai barrier was in place. Although, I believe he still holds quite an amount of power in Ningenkai, such as his large corporations. According to the file I have, you can find him in his palace on the western side of Makai, the exact location corresponding to where his castle in Ningenkai was. Do not take my warning lightly though, Lord Sesshoumaru was named such as that for a reason, he won't hesitate to kill you if you get in his way. Now hurry up and go!" After that was said Botan heavy heartedly, yet trying to act cheerful, opened them a portal, "Good luck you guys! I just know you can do it!" Although they could see that her cheery smile didn't exactly reach her eyes.

After a minute of silence, Kuwabara finally spoke up saying, "Now what do we do?"

Kurama broke free from his seemingly endless trance and slowly turned his head to the direction of the densely overgrown forest, abundant with plant life and calmly said, "We shall go this way, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe that is the way to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle."

After five or so minutes of traveling, due to the quite accurate location Botan had given, they walked slowly up to the large gates blocking the entrance to the estate. Ringing the bell they waited patiently until a small kappa youkai came scrambling out and in a gravely high pitch voice said, "What do you filthy humans and worthless demons want with milord Sesshoumaru?"

"We wish to discuss certain subjects, one of which pertaining to a certain miko named Kagome and a legendary jewel." Kurama explained quietly as he tried to keep a neutral face to the kappa that he noticed had appeared slightly shocked at the mention of the two.

"Follow me you filthy scum." Hiei of course had tightened his grip on his katana, getting ready to slice off the lump above the kappa's shoulders. "Hiei." Kurama lightly warned as he glanced at the apparition whose grip loosened slightly but not without a glare.

Following the small youkai down the numerous halls of the palace, enough to get lost in, they finally reached a large and grand western style door which was made of a rich mahogany with golden handles. So as the toad youkai announced their presence he slowly opened the door for them but not before glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara whom released no sign of youki, thus deeming them as, well, trash.

Hastily glancing around the room they found it rather, well, for lack of better words, elegantly simple. The room seemed to be fairly large, as it was most likely Lord Sesshoumaru's office where he deals with his political and economical matters and such. It practically only consisted of a rather large desk, several cushions surrounding the aforementioned desk, a pile of scrolls, along with other menial objects such as ink or brushes and a shoji door, which happened to be opened, leading out onto the balcony. Although, main objects that caught you eye were the swords and on the wall… They seemed to radiate some weird type of energy, almost as if-

"Why are you here?" A chillingly calm voice stole the silence the room previously held as it demanded rather then asked. Quickly looking towards the direction it was coming from they found themselves on the end of quite a nasty glare from those piercing golden eyes that sparked fear into youkai and ningen whom saw it. The victim of course feeling helpless as those eyes seemed to penetrate through them, making them feel as vulnerable as a newborn. The golden eyed youkai gracefully stepped back inside of his office and stood in all of his glory in front of the tantei as he inspected them as did they.

The golden eyed man had slightly shocked them though; he looked quite similar to Youko if you add fox ears and tail, and take away the facial markings. The youkai did in fact look very similar, especially the gold eyes and silver hair of course… Maybe even the personality if the way he held himself said anything.

"We are terribly sorry to bother you milord Sesshoumaru, but we wished to ask a favor of you." At this point Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he summed their powers up, determining whether or not they shall be deemed worthy enough not to be killed. "We wish to know if you would consider bringing back the soul of a friend of ours with the sword of life you possess."

"Why should this Sesshoumaru do anything for you pathetic mortals?" His voice calm and controlled as he replied without a second thought, causing Kuwabara to shudder as he felt the extreme youki coming from the youkai before him.

"This friend of ours that we wish you to help us with went by the name of Kagome, she is- or rather _was_… **was** the miko whom guarded the Shikon no Tama previously." If possible, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more as he looked over the group before saying, "No, I cannot her; her soul would not be able to be found if that is so."

"You mean we came here just to find out you can't do anything? God dammit!" Yusuke swore as he punched the wall, leaving a slight dent. "Hey, you there! You just destroyed a part of milord's castle! How dare you, you pathetic human! I will not stan-" Suddenly a small rock was thrown at the kappa who immediately fell to the floor before getting up again and was about to go into his speech again before another rock, slightly bigger than the last one, flew at his head, effectively knocking him out cold.

"Go to the undead priestess, Kikyo, if you want any help. Now leave at once."

* * *

Once outside of the castle and heading towards the gate Yusuke mumbled "Here I thought Iwamoto had a stick up his butt, turns out this guy has a whole damn sword…"

"Great, now we have to find the zombie priestess." Hiei stated as he had his famous scowl on his face, "It can't be as bad as this moron over here though."

"Hey, I'm not a moron! I'm the great Kuwabara Kazuma!"

"How did you know I was talking about you and not the detective?"

"Shut up Hiei, you know you love me."

"It's quite the contrary detective."

"Denial is the first stage Hiei, the first stage."

Kurama, already tired and miserable from the events prior was getting sick of their interactions quickly, had said "Hiei, do you think you could find this priestess, Kikyo?"

Glaring at the fox for a moment before removing the bandana covering his jagan, Hiei closed his eyes as he concentrated on the various energies throughout the vast lands of Makai. Once he had found the slightest of traces of pure energy, he stalked off in that direction with the rest of the team having no other choice but to follow him.

* * *

Somewhere in a large castle, deep, deep into the carnivorous forests of Makai, there stood a person in the shadows as they gazed out of their window at the thunderstorm brewing outside. "My dear lovely priestess," The person in the shadows began as they spoke in a soft yet melodious voice, as they glanced towards the white pentagon drawn on the floor which currently held a soul, though it was yet indistinguishable as to whom the soul belonged to at the moment. "You must have had absolutely no idea of how much trouble your actions will put your precious friends through. It's a shame really, that you and I can't join the fun yet, we still need to let your friends learn the rules of the game before we can play."

Taking a step forward towards the spirit, the person leaned down and looked at the peaceful face of the soul before saying, "You my dear are the guest of honor and thus the queen in this game of chess..."

* * *

Okay, so what do you think so far? Btw, if you see any mistakes can you please tell me? And yes, terrible beginning but it shall do for now. I will update soon hopefully! Please review!


End file.
